bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lewa279
Greetings. :-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Re:Ta-Wahi Yeah, I know about Tahu's vision. I personally don't feel that it needs to be in the 2010 category, because Ta-Wahi never "really" was in 2010. It is arguable, however. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] P.S. Would you mind creating a userpage? Nothing fancy, just something to prevent red links. Hi, You are new here and I understand that but I will let you know this. There is absolutely no Swearing of any kind on this site. Thank You. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie Umm... About Tuma55 when you said you were going to kick his. I deleted it. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie The Order Apparently you do not care for the safety of this site. That is all I am trying to do. Though I admit the last attempt by Tuma was futile. Newbie, you say? I may only have surfaced now, but I have been watching this wiki for a long time now. :Peh. He cares about this wiki. So do I--that's why I don't want any vigilantes running around trying to blow the whistle on Tuma. That is what the Staff are for. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 18:40, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :You are really agravating I told you this is for ANYONE that threatens this wiki.Teridax the Ruler 18:45, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :You are really aggravating me--your Order is not needed. At all. Period. There are staffers already. We don't need vigilantes. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 18:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : :Very Well. You have my word that the Order will not be anything put an extra pair of eyes. Those who have joined may either resign or continue. I can not promise anything more.Teridax the Ruler 18:58, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I am agreeing with BC. As staff we weren't employed yesterday we know what to do. We don't need any order or anything mainly because we are the order. Kazi22 18:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm Not getting angry But why shouldn't I be a Rollbacker? I was a rollbacker and I just wanted my rights back. Kopeke6991 15:08, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I get it. Look it doesn't matter if I haven't made edits in over a year. And by the way. You are not an admin so you cannot edit the Request for Adminship area yet. Kopeke6991 15:15, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I already have a life. If I didn't I wouldn't be editing on this wikia. If you tell me to shut up one more time then I'll ask Toa95 to block you for offensive commenting. Kopeke6991 06:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Quick point here: we staff members see every edit that is made on the entire wiki. We are aware of everything. This means his threats are not necessarily empty; if you are simply going to be rude to others, then you will get banned. You may get banned for a long time, but we will take action if we see fit. That said, please calm down. Consider this a small warning, for a small offense. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 23:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) OK I'm sick of you offending me all the time. I only said why did you vote against me and you tell me to shut up, get a life and get off this wikia. From looking at it, you should be getting of the wikia for harldy editing anything and offending me. Kopeke6991 16:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't care if the user was on for 2 years, I wanted to welcome him. I don't try to get the centre of attention, I just want to help out. And lastly, I've been ridiculed by many people because I was a rollbacker once. Now maybe YOU should learn the rules on this wikia. Kopeke6991 14:34, May 13, 2011 (UTC) You Know You're right. ThatDevilGuy has more experience than me. He didn't become a rollbacker, he made 75 edits and left for ages. I however have became a rollbacker, had 1,307 edits on my LMTOM account and 93 edits on my Kopeke6991 account. He sure has a lot more experience than me. Also, you have way more experience too. You have 26 edits and I have 1,400. Maybe you need more experience. Kopeke6991 14:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC) And also, I came on 2 months earlier than him so there. Kopeke6991 14:44, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Kopeke, your edit count isn't the only thing that matters. TDG has a lot of experience, only not much on this wiki. If I remember correctly, he was recently promoted to admin on CBW. - Mata Nui Talk 15:02, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well maybe Lewa279 should get his act together. He has 26 edits, 2 of them on wikia pages. In correction, he only has 2 edits. I will say this to Lewa279. I have experience, way more than you have. Kopeke6991 17:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to point out, Kopeke6991, that I also have way more experience than you, and well over 4,000 edits here; in short, you are as far below me as Lewa279 is below you. That said, I think that all Lewa279 really has to do is calm down, try not to provoke anyone, and make some contributions to the wiki. Of note, though, he may not want to regularly edit here, but use this wiki as a resource--he wouldn't edit much, just read and double-check. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 17:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :I know. You are more experienced than me but he just insulted me. :Kopeke6991 18:14, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :OK. Look. Im sorry for getting angry for the voting against me but can you please don't offend me again. I don't like being like this. :Kopeke6991 13:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't like where this conversation is leading. Things between you two need to calm down. I'm not blaming anyone it's just that the course of this is concerning. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 13:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I was refering to both of you, but alright. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 14:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I forgot about them until you told me. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 15:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC)